21 GUNs
by Buccaneers6
Summary: Kyren the Hedgehog, son of legendary assassin Ryko the Hedgehog, trains hard for his initiation to G.U.N next year. However, the arrival of an enemy thought to be long gone has resurfaced, and Kyren or his father won't be able to beat him alone.
1. Coram Tempaste

**I DON"T OWN SONIC OR SEGA**

1. Coram Tempestate

The hedgehog awoke to a bright white ceiling. A faint beeping noise accompanied him to the left, and he realized he was on a soft bed, also white.

Everything in the room was white, and it was then the hedgehog knew where exactly he was. He was in a hospital, and there was an unbearable pain in his stomach.

Ryko the Hedgehog, for the 15th time, had been shot.

He moved over a little bit and found that his stomach wasn't the only thing that hurt; his shoulder was also bursting with pain, making that 16 times. Which, for a hedgehog of his profession, was surprisingly little. Now that he was awake, and alive, he was waiting for the doctor to come into his room and flip out.

Sure enough, a doctor walked into his room a few minutes later. He was holding a glass of water and began to wash his hands at a nearby sink. Picking up his water, he began to walk back out the hall when he took a glance in Ryko's direction. The glass dropped to the floor and broke into little tiny pieces.

"You-" he began with a baffled expression.

"Shouldn't be alive? I get that a lot. How much blood did I lose?" Ryko asked.

"Woah, hold on. I need to make sure you're okay. What is your profession?"

"I'm an assassin. I work for G.U.N, and have since I was 16 years old."

"The last time you can remember, where were you?" Ryko sighed and closed his eyes.

"Casino Night. I was just about to get married…I noticed I was shot twice, but I don't remember that."

"You never feel the shot that takes you down. Well, Mr. Ryko, you seem to have the best healing abilities for a 28 year old that I have ever witnessed. Your fiancé will be very happy to see you." The Doctor said, writing something down before heading out the hall again.

"Wait!" called Ryko.

The Doctor turned around.

"Do you have my cell phone?" asked Ryko.

"Um…yes, we do. Do you want it?"

"Yea, I need to make a call." The Doctor left the room and came back with Ryko's phone.

"Here you are. If you need anything else, just tell me." The Doctor exited the room.

Ryko found it hard to dial, but he managed to punch the number he wanted. The phone rang twice before the phone was answered.

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other line. Whoever was calling her had her personal phone number, which wasn't thrown around.

"Sal. I need some answers." said Ryko.

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Sadie will be overjoyed." answered Sally Acorn, current Queen of Mobius.

"I just want to know who did it and if he was caught."

"It was Apollo. He had a perfect shot, too perfect if you ask me. He probably had to bribe someone to get up there, because no security guard would think of letting him take a shot from the top of the stairs. Right when you were about to be declared married, he took the shots. He meant for the head, but missed both times. Once in the stomach and once in the shoulder."

"Did he get away or do I have to deal with him?" asked Ryko.

"I sent a patrol team after him. They came back 3 days later with his severed head."

"Now I get to relax. Tell The Commander I'm alive and I'll be back to work in a little while. Where's Sadie?"

"She's at her house, having a panic attack."

"Tell her to come on down. We have a few things to solve."

**5 YEARS LATER**

Hades the Hedgehog quickly dodged a punch from a pale hedgehog, the leader of the band of assassins he was currently locked in combat with. Unfortunately, he was hit in the side of the face by another member of the assassins, a dark green hedgehog. He fell to the floor with a thud.

The Pale Rider and leader of the High Council's 4 Horsemen, Death, stood over Hades' fallen figure.

"To think that you stood with me when the Fourth Seal was broken, to think that you once stood by me as an ally." remarked Death with disgust. "You were a formidable opponent, Hades. The best we've ever had. Unfortunately, like every other victim we've taken care of…" He pulled out his legendary scythe, which for many victims was the last thing they never saw. Hades would have the pleasure of seeing it sink into his chest.

"…It just wasn't enough." He swung his scythe downward towards the form of Hades.

It never hit his target.

Well, the one he was aiming for. He did hit Hades' accomplice, Anubis, who also had a bounty on his head.

Anubis appeared right in front of Hades' prone body as the tip of the scythe dug into Anubis' chest. Anubis gave a sadistic smile before placing a curse on the group of assassins.

" لعقد من جبروت أنت وزملائك،  
فلن أتطرق له لعشر سنوات أخرى."

With those words, Anubis turned to dust; a sign that he had truly died.

"NO!" screamed a desperate Hades, looking at the ashes of his brother. While the other 3 Horsemen broke into a fit of rage, considering the fact that they now could no longer touch Hades for 10 years, the Pale Rider seemed amused.

"Did you see that?" asked Death, looking down at the ashes of his foe. "The way the scythe gracefully dug into his flesh? You have 10 years, Hades, 10 years with the image of your brother's last breath fresh in your mind. And when that last second ticks, we will be waiting. And then you will meet your end."

With those words, the Horsemen vanished, leaving Hades breathing heavily staring into empty space.

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Happy birthday, Kyren!" said Ryko the Hedgehog as he woke up his now 12 year old son, Kyren the Hedgehog. Kyren grinned.

"Alright, give me time to wake up."

After he finished his morning routine, he went to the living room where the table was set with a present in the middle. The whole family, including Cesare, his pink furred pink eyed 10 year old brother, was seated around the table.

Kyren himself was a gray hedgehog with a yellow stripe down the middle of his body (but not running through his chest fur) with equally yellow eyes. Considering his mother was white and his father purple, the doctors couldn't find out why he had turned out that way. However, there was something else wrong with him that overshadowed that by a mile.

Kyren the Hedgehog was blind.

He couldn't see a thing, but it affected him very little, as every other sense he had was heightened to an incredible level. He could _smell _where things were, _hear _the footsteps, _feel _the breath of others on his fur. He could do anything a normal person could do.

"Now, today I give you three gifts, one shared with your brother and two of them not approved by mom."

Unbeknownst to Kyren, Sadie the Hedgehog rolled her eyes.

"One, you both don't have to go to school today."

"YES!" both Cesare and Kyren shouted.

"Second, Kyren, I'm taking you to work with me. I feel that you're old enough."

"Best birthday ever!" shouted Kyren. Cesare gave a low grumble.

"And third, the objects in the present box!"

"I still don't think he's ready yet." muttered Sadie.

Kyren opened the present and what he found was what would be at his side for the remainder of his life (and later would be a signature of his). Two sleek black .44 magnum revolvers, both with 6 inch barrels, lay rested in the box. Kyren took them out; they felt perfect in his hands.

"Can we shoot them?" asked Kyren, his eyes twinkling with excitement. Ryko laughed.

"There's a shooting range in the facility, of course. We'll fire some rounds down there."

"Thanks so much, guys!" said Kyren, embracing both his parents in a group hug.

Cesare groaned and slumped back in his chair.

The shot went wide left, completely missing the round target and hitting the wall to the left. Kyren's head slumped down.

"I just can't do it." Kyren said.

"G.U.N won't hear that, son, and neither will I. If you want to be an assassin like your dad you'll have to be ready and never give up."

Kyren nodded and brung the revolvers up again, concentrating for a sound that would give away the target.

**3 YEARS LATER**

12 bullets slammed into the center of the target, leaving what appeared to be one giant hole in The center of the board.

"Nice shootin', Tex!" praised Rio the Hedgehog, Kyren's current girlfriend. She had blue eyes and red fur and, like Kyren's mother, didn't wearher quills in a headband. Unlike Kyren's mother, she let one half of it rest over her shoulder. She always wore a punk or grunge band t-shirt tied at the waist and today it was a_ Violent Femmes _t-shirt.

"Yea, well, I am amazingly awesome."

"That arrogance of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day."

"Has it bothered you?" Rio chuckled.

"Not at all." she replied, before leaning in for a kiss.

"HEY GUYS!" exclaimed a voice from behind them. The two whipped around to find Ryko hiding in the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" asked an astonished Kyren, wondering how his father could have got there undetected.

"Longer than you. Listen Kyren, you're transferring over to Rio's school starting tomorrow. Your principal doesn't want you at the school for safety reasons. I already checked with their principal, you'll be good there…for now. Thought I would let you know while at the same time interrupting you guys. Cool?"

"Yea…I still…whatever. Oh yea, Dad, forgot to ask you-"

His scent had disappeared. His dad was gone.

"Yep. That's him. Well, it's school that we go to school together now."

"Yea, it is. Should we continue where we left off?" Kyren rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

"Still here." said a voice, this time to their right. They both jumped upwards in fright.

"DAD!" exclaimed Kyren.

"It's fun, what can I say? Let's get to the car, I'll drive you both home. Oh, and I have a rearview mirror."

"You got the new car?" asked Kyren excitedly. Ryko previously had a 1963 Shelby Cobra before he totaled it chasing a dangerous drug dealer on the interstate.

"Yep, a 1960 Corvette fitted with Corvette C7 engine and wheels, fit with nitrous oxide and a supercharged motor, of course."

"The C7 doesn't come out until a year from now." pointed out Rio.

"It does when you're an assassin for G.U.N! Now come on, everyone, this is gonna be a wild, wild ride!


	2. Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

**Again, I don't own anything in Sonic, blah blah blah. Blah.**

******BEGIN SAGA 1: CESARE**

2. Ain't That a Kick in the Head?

Cesare hated school.

He walked down the stark white hallways of Acorn High School. He shouldn't even be in High School, but due to his high intelligence he was already a junior along with Kyren and Rio. He smirked a little at the thought but quickly frowned again. He thought he knew everything already and his teachers (minus the history teachers) always pronounced his name wrong. He cruised into his first period and sat down.

"Okay, class, get your textbooks and turn to page 195."

Cesare looked at the page and groaned. It was the Borgia's, and he knew quite about that considering he named after one of them.

"Problem, Cesare?" the teacher asked him, pronouncing it "See-zar"

"It's "Chez-array" and I already know all about this, considering my dad named me after Cesare Borgia."

"Your dad named you after one of the most evil people to walk the planet?"

"He loved history. So do I."

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut. I'm giving you a detention for speaking against-"

At that moment, the door to the class opened. Two cloaked figures, one in green and one in red, slowly entered the room. They seemed to search around until they fixed their eyes on Cesare. The one in green took out a throwing knife and began to bring it up.

Cesare's eyes went wide as he ducked and flipped his desk over. The knife went partly through the desk and barely entered the side of his face. He yanked himself away from the desk, got his hands under it, and launched it where the figures were.

He took no time charging. The desk flew into the one in red, knocking him unconscious for a good while. The one in green gave a smirk.

Cesere went for a punch to the figure in green's face. The figure quickly deflected his punch and jammed a knee into Cesare, making stumble by the window. The wound on his face was hurting now.

As the figure came up to him, he grabbed its arm and pulled it to the window. The figure quickly grabbed hold of Cesaare's head and smashed it through the glass, leaving cuts all over his already bleeding face, and threw him back towards the door. Cesare looked up and saw a large shard from the broken window on the ground. He rushed towards it.

Picking the shard up, he ran towards the figure, giving the impression of a charge, but stopped before he got to it. He ducked down and, with all his might, launched himself, and the glass shard, into the figure.

The figure flew out the window, and Cesare almost went with him. He managed to catch himself on the window edges and pull himself into the classroom again. By now his face was a mess of red and the whole classroom was looking at him.

"I'll sign that later" he said, while flipping a G.U.N badge and sprinting out the door.

_They obviously only want me, Kyren and Rio. My class is the closest so there must still be time before the other units of these dudes come. I can get there in time…_

His principal agreed that they could carry two weapons on campus. Cesare had his Blackjack, a lifelong partner of his, and a black and silver Glock 18, a fully automatic pistol. He switched it to semi and ran to Rio's classroom.

As he entered the door, he saw Rio pushed against a wall with two figures, this time both in red, were advancing towards her. He shot one in the back and the other in the head, knocking them both down. The blood was beginning to drip into his field of vision so he wiped it away.

Rio ran up to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"MY guys gave a little more resistance. Come on, we can still get to Kyren." He flashed his G.U.N badge and ran out with Rio.

"I don't have any weapons-" began Rio until Cesare tossed her the Glock. She nodded and they continued sprinting.

They burst into the classroom to see Kyren a few feet away from them, punching one of the figures. He must have sensed them both because he whipped around and kicked them both in the face.

"KYREN!" they both screamed, Cesare holding his already bloodied face and Rio holding her right eye.

"Oh. Sorry guys. Gotta be careful, you know." He said, before flashing the badge and walking out with the rest of them.

"Who's got blood all over them?" asked Kyren, smelling it in the area.

"That would be me." Cesare explained before some of it poured into his mouth. He spit it out and coughed a bit.

_Hurts like nothing I've ever felt before, either. They don't need to know that._

"Dude, you should totally get to a hospital and get some stiches. You're getting blood all over my Sonic Youth shirt." They all started laughing, but shut up near the principal's office.

As soon as they walked in, the Principal glanced up a Cesare and screamed, falling out of his seat.

"Wha-" he began.

"We were attack by figures in red robes." Rio stated. Kyren nodded.

"I got a green one. He almost killed me." Cesare remarked.

"Green? That would mean he was the leader of the group…" Kyren said.

"Are they all gone and do I need to call your father?" the Principal asked.

"Yes and yes." Cesare said before walking out and searching for the green robed figure.

It was a black hedgehog with a silver stripe running vertically across his body, much like Kyren. He carried a vast array of knives in a utility belt, but no firearms. That wasn't what Cesare wanted. Cesare wanted the robe.

It was hard to see with the blood in his face again so he wiped it off and searched the robe. The inside was a dark grey with a gold symbol.

It was a skull and crossbones, except the bone here were knives and the skull's skin wasn't completely off. It was rotting, with one eyeball completely gone.

"Find anything, Cesare?" Ryko the Hedgehog asked before sitting down next to him.

"Yea. Just this symbol." He said, showing it to his dad.

Ryko looked at it and his eyes immediately widened as he dropped the cape. His head whipped towards Cesare.

"Where there other with red robes too?" he quickly asked. Cesare cocked his head to the side.

"They didn't tell you? Yea, this was the only guy in green. Do you know what-" Ryko had tuned him out now. He stared at the symbol for a moment and turned back to Cesare.

"Get the others and take them to our house. Tell mom to get 5 tickets to Downunda by plane. I'll sort the rest out."

"But-"

"Just go."

"WHO ARE THESE GUYS!?" Cesare yelled. The blood dripped to his eyes again and he couldn't see, but that wasn't a problem now. Ryko sighed.

"The Rigor Mortis. The cult that toppled an empire."


	3. Given to Fly

**I don't own Sonic nor Sega. **

3. Given To Fly

Cesare slowly opened his eyes to an extraordinary amount of pain.

He had passed out on the way to inform the others on the situation. He could tell the blood was gone and he had gotten stiches, which could only mean G.U.N was flying them to Downunda. He slowly got up from the bed he was on and opened the curtain to the main room on the plain, where everyone was sitting.

The furniture of the plane was a light tan while everything else was white. It had a cooler on both sides and a giant T.V in the center of the front wall. Behind that, Cesare deemed, was where the pilot was flying the plane.

Yep. They were flying G.U.N.

Cesare sat down on one of the chairs, next to his father. Everyone was staring at him, but he paid no attention as he slowly turned to his father and raised his eyebrows.

"Well. You said when Cesare woke up, you would explain what happened at school. He's awake. What the hell happened." remarked Rio, mimicking Cesare's facial expression. Ryko sighed.

"The group that attacked you is called the Rigor Mortis. They are an extraordinarily dangerous cult that has roots back to about 700 years ago. For that first 100 years, they remained secluded in a cave. Somehow, their numbers grew, and they attacked the rulers of Mobius."

"Did they gain control?" asked Sadie.

"Absolutely. They slaughtered countless beings, and mass pileups with up to 40,000 are still being. found underground."

"Wait. How do you know all this?" asked Cesare. He hated it when he didn't know something.

"G.U.N has the only documented record. We take care of threats. Anyways, they ruled Mobius for about 300 years, and then they vanished. People woke up, and they _weren't there_. Gone. No one defeated them, they just vanished. But-"

"Now they're back." finished Kyren, who, unbeknownst to Cesare, had been withholding words until now. "But what we're forgetting is what they want with us."

"More like what they want with me. I'm sure they want to eliminate the ones who pose the most threats first, and I'm sure they wanted to break me before they killed me. They must have had spies everywhere all these years…incredible." Ryko said.

"We aren't safe anywhere, basically." Rio remarked.

"No, this is a 2 day flight. They certainly can't get us through the air…" began Ryko.

"Oh, I wouldn't rule that out." said a voice through the intercom, which was connected to the pilot's microphone.

"Wha-" began Sadie.

The plane lurched forward. Everyone on the plane was launched forward and then lauched down as the plane began to stall and fall backwards. Laughing could be heard over the intercom and suddenly had been cut; whoever was in there had killed himself somehow.

"I can't die! The new Pearl Jam single came out yesterday and I haven't listened to it yet!" screamed Rio. Cesare rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's calm down. Ryko, how strong is Chaos Control? Can Laoch and/or Shadow teleport us to safety?" Cesare said.

"The thought of that is insane, Cesare." Ryko shot back, seemingly looking for a parachute.

"He had to have taken us high up for a stall and dropped us. If you could contact him we might be alive by the end of this. He could probably get where he needed to and be able to teleport this thing to safety. You better make a call or text or else we're doomed, and others as well depending where we land."

"I'm starting to think he's smarter than you, honey." Sadie said, making Kyren and Rio burst out laughing.

"I gave him the directions. He'd better fricken respond…"

Everything seemed blurry now as the plane began to tumble. Cesare was able to strap himself in by hooking someone's strap from a luggage bag to the wall, keeping him still for the moment, all though he knew that wouldn't last long.

_So, I die here. Not as all as epic as thought it was gonna be. Trapped in a private plane with no way to defend myself. Not even I could predict this one…_

Based on mental calculations, they would be only about 7,000 feet from the group. In about a minute they would crash and burn. By now, Cesare had given up hope that they would be saved. He closed his eyes and waited for his end.

Suddenly, the plane stopped spinning.

He opened his eyes. The plane was upright, and wasn't moving. It was as if they were waiting to takeoff. Everyone else seemed equally surprised. Cesare smiled and started laughing.

"They did it! Or maybe one of them, but they did it!" he explained, giggling all the while.

"We should probably see if everyone is alright." Ryko said, getting up and heading out the door. Cesare followed him; he HAD to see this.

It was, indeed, the combined efforts of Shadow and Laoch; Shadow was down on one knee, breathing hard while Laoch was sprawled out on the ground, breathing difficulty as well. 3 chaos emeralds were scattered around the area.

"It took effort to even get here." muttered Laoch.

"So where is this damn pilot who stalled you? Does G.U.N not hire good pilots, especially on 2 day flights? I think I'll have word with this pilot and see-"

"Can't talk to a dead man, Uncle Shadow." Cesare said, pointing to the plane. "It was a member of the Rigor Mortis. He must have snuck onto the place stalled us. We were so focused on the situation we didn't even notice we were climbing. He climbed so high the plane stalled. After that, he killed himself. You can even check the body if you want…" Laoch shot up while Shadow looked amused.

"The Mortis is back? Well, that is certainly exciting. Did they try and get you anywhere else?" Shadow asked.

"They tried to kill us at school." said an emerging Rio, followed by everyone else.

"Bold. Well, you'll certainly need a place with high security to be staying at. You landed right outside Sydney. Tails' compound is going to be directly north of here." Shadow tossed Ryko something. Cesare noticed they were keys.

"What are these?" Ryko asked.

"The keys to his house. CHAOS CONTROL!" with that, Shadow was gone. Laoch walked over to Ryko.

"He gave you the keys? That won't help at all." Laoch said, chuckling a little.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kyren.

"Tails' complex is surrounded by Minefields. If you were to get past that, you would still be faced with armed guards around the complex. Having the keys to the complex won't help you one bit." Laoch explained.

"I can't just call Sonic and make him tell tails to let me in?" Ryko asked. Laoch shook his head.

"He won't let anything go down for anyone but Mina, Sonic and Knuckles. That's it. Facial recognition."

"So then how the hell do we get into this compound?" Ryko wondered aloud. Cesare smiled.

"I need a map." He said.

**Author Notes: **Pearl Jam's new single, the first music they've produced in 4 years, did indeed come out yesterday and can be found here: watch?v=DhODYyZVL6Y


	4. Fuel

**I don't own Sonic or Sega**

4. Fuel

"Alright. We got it." Said Ryko.

Ryko, Cesare and Sadie had been analyzing the map for about an hour (Kyren and Rio were playing Tic-Tac-Toe in the sand). With a little bit of arguing, they finally came up with a solution. They were all looking towards the other two, who seemed to not be paying attention.

"Ugh, that's 35 games in a row…best of 71?" Rio asked.

"We got it, guys." Cesare told them. They both looked up, hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Really? What's the solution?" Kyren asked. Cesare gave an evil chuckle.

"Making the mines go off would be tremendously easy, since we know they're there. It's those armed guards that we're worried about, as they're alert one-hundred percent of the time. We need a big distraction, something that'll take out a few of them and make the rest drawn to a certain location, so we can walk into the entrance."

"Alright, so what is this "Distraction" that we're talking about?" Kyren asked. Ryko smiled.

"A car. I'll have to hotwire it straight into the complex. Knowing the security we probably won't be able to drive though it to get in but it will cause an explosion fest Michael Bay could only dream of." Ryko replied.

"Where are you gonna get a car? We're in the middle of nowhere." Rio pointed out. Ryko gave a smile and pulled out his new iPhone 5S. Rio raised her eyebrows but became more interested when Ryko finally picked up the phone.

"Hey, Shift. I need a car down here…yes, I'm in Downunda. Come on, you can use a helicopter…Mhmm…yea, I guess you should. Uh…surprise me, but it's gotta be fast. Okay, see ya buddy." Ryko hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cesare asked.

"That was Shift. He runs the G.U.N automotive department, and also happens to be the best driver in the world." Ryko replied. Rio gave a chuckle, believing the statement to be a joke. Ryko gave a smirk not unlike the ones his best friend gave when he knew he was right about something.

"Do any of you know who Cibus the Hedgehog was?" Ryko asked. Both Kyren and Rio did not know the answer, so they look over to Cesare who knew everything.

"Cibus the Hedgehog was a Mobian Grand Prix racer. Of the one season he raced, he went undefeated on the track, usually beating his opponents by multiple seconds. He broke 13 track records, 3 of them in the same race, and won the championship for that year. Strangely, he was never seen again after that and he is no longer registered to any country." Cesare recited. "But I don't see how-" it hit him mid-sentence. Ryko could see it, and he held his smirk.

"Mhmm…ol' Cibus hated the popularity he was getting, so he disappeared. He still loved to drive, however, so he came to us and now runs our automotive department and changed his name to Shift. He supervises modifications and vehicles usage 24/7 around G.U.N. He was my only friend at HQ before your mother came along."

_That's pretty epic. He must have really wanted help Mobius if turned over his skills to G.U.N. _Cesare thought. He had something else on his mind, however.

"Do we know who has control of the Mortis?" asked Cesare. Ryko's smirk quickly faded.

"We know who did, but I really can't tell you about him. It's just-" he was cut off by Sadie.

"Come on, Ryko. They're under attack. It would be nice to know these guys at least a little bit! It may be horrible, but it's still a part of who the Mortis are." Sadie explained. Ryko gave a large sigh.

"The leader of the Rigor Mortis was Volikhar the Hedgehog. No one really knows too much about what he looks like, but we know he has a large scar over his right eye. Anyways, the guy was insane, and the only reason no one ever tried to overthrow the Mortis. Volkihar was a master of psychological endevors, and he made sure everyone had nightmares about him every night. He was a master of the combat arts, and blended it with his psychological methods, including taking bites of flesh while prone enemies were still alive." At that comment, Rio and Kyren gagged; Cesare still listened intently. "He was the leader when the Mortis disappeared. Of course, he had to have died of old age if he wasn't killed." Ryko explained.

"Th-That's horrible!" Rio said. Kyren nodded in agreement.

_He did what he had to, I guess. I don't expect any sleep tonight if we get into this house… _Cesare thought to himself.

"Indeed it is. Infact, most of the MORTIS called Volkihar "Horridus Alter" which roughly translates to "The Terrible One". Did Volkihar get mad? No. In fact, he encouraged the name and began demanding that the citizens of Mobius address him as such." Ryko explained.

"How do you know all this?" asked Sadie.

"I read about the Mortis for hours a day when I first discovered the records existed. The books supposedly came from a Mortis scholar named Scient. I, of course, thought they were just cool myths until Commander told me they were true accounts after I read them all. I was horrified. And, of course, now…" Ryko trailed off.

_Dad's scared of these guys. Dad is _really_ scared of these guys, I can tell…will we even begin to be able to stop these guys? We don't even know how many of them there are or how long they've been watching us…_

"Why can we just take a car from the city?" Cesare asked, attempting to change the subject (he already knew why). He succeeded as the mood lightened up significantly. Ryko gave a questioning look as he had already explained why in the meeting they had but he explained it anyways.

"The car we need is going to have a pool of fuel inside the car. We'll have a mechanism that creates a little flame which will ignite the entire thing. That'll reach the engine and, combined with the mines, will create a crazy awesome explosion. Any other questions?" asked Ryko. No one did.

"Okay. It's getting near dawn, we should probably pick our spots to sleep in. The car will come tomorrow.


End file.
